


it's like 2009 again

by morelikeexisting (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Mutual Masturbation?, Quarantine, Skype Sex, handjob, i dont even know anymore, i dont know how to tag this, i rewrote it oops?, its all bc of a youtube comment, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/morelikeexisting
Summary: His laptop's charging. Fully charged now, thank heavens. His fingers drum against the laptop with impatience. He feels like he is 18 again, waiting for AmazingPhil to Skype him again; lips wet, eyes wide, and heart in his throat.Phil picks up soon, lips parted, hair pushed back and glasses on his nose. He smiles, Dan does the same."Hi," Dan whispers, feeling giddiness fall over him."Hi," Phil whispers back, and after a long time, Dan feels like he is at home.( or the one in which its quarantine, except Dan's in Reading and Phil's alone in London )
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	it's like 2009 again

**Author's Note:**

> a few things :
> 
> 1) this is fiction i don't want to harm anybody, especially dnp (if you are one if them, pls go away, this is not for you).
> 
> 2) this is inspired by a youtube comment on phil's new video who said 'maybe dan's in reading' so if you're them then this is for you lol
> 
> 3) what did phil do to his hair omg i was so scared he was going to cut his hands off somehow
> 
> 4) first time writing skype sex pls go easy on me
> 
> I RE-WROTE IT

The world outside has stopped, and Dan feels his heart pulse against his ribs, as if to remind him that _his_ world is hundreds of miles away, in London, alone. Dan digs his nose into the sleeve of his hoodie — well, _Phil's_ hoodie, actually — and sinks into the familiar scent, like cinnamon and warmth.

"Dan?"

He looks up, meets the brown eyes of his mother with his own. Her lips are twisted into a half-smirk, but her eyebrows are furrowed and her gaze is concerned. Collin bounces up from behind her, and into his lap, tongue out and tail wagging. He is whining as if he is concerned about him too.

"I'm sure the window ledge is not that comfortable."

Dan groans, feigns an annoyed look at his mother. He is grateful though, at the indirect ask for him to move his ass and _do something,_ instead of just staring out the window in the living room 24/7.

But his phone chimes with a text. It's Phil.

His mother understands, probably from the way his face lights up, and picks up Collin from his lap.

"Go ahead. Call him before you go crazy," she drops a kiss on the top of his head with a smile on her face, and leaves to the kitchen.

 **_P :_ ** _New video! (Should've listened to you)_

And then a youtube link.

Dan clicks on the link, looks at the thumbnail and reads the title, and lets out a sputter between a laugh and a cry of horror. His fingers are quick across his phone's keyboard.

 **_D :_ ** _you cut your own hair?_

 **_D :_ ** _jc is your face ok?_

Phil's reply is instant. 

**_P :_ ** _My face is_

 **_P :_ ** _My hair …_

 **_P :_ ** _Not so much_

Dan snorts, imagining Phil with half his head shaved off.

 **_D :_ ** _brb just gonna watch the video_

 **_P :_ ** _Noooo don't goooo_

 **_P :_ ** _You are so far away :(_

Dan's smile drops. He feels a twist in his stomach, then feels it worsen.

 **_D :_ ** _skype?_

 **_P :_ ** _YES_

Dan laughs, then thunders up the stairs. His laptop's charging. Fully charged now, thank heavens. His fingers drum against the laptop with impatience. He feels like he is 18 again, waiting for _AmazingPhil_ to Skype him again; lips wet, eyes wide, and heart in his throat. 

Phil picks up soon, lips parted, hair pushed back and glasses on his nose. He smiles, Dan does the same.

"Hi," Dan whispers, feeling giddiness fall over him.

"Hi," Phil whispers back, and after a long time, Dan feels like he is at home. 

"I miss you, fuck," Dan busies himself with the job of tidying up his bed from the dirty laundry loittering around. He tosses the clothes on the floor somewhere beside his dresser. It's just a distraction, from the burn of his eyes and the lump in his throat. But Phil has known him long enough, well enough, and Dan should've known that he couldn't hide … anything, really, from Phil.

"I miss you too. So much." Phil says, and lets out a chuckle that sounds dangerously close to breaking down "I swear to God, Dan, if you're crying then I would start crying too."

Dan lets out a startled laugh and swipes at his eyes. "You know me better than I know myself."

"I pride myself on that." 

Phil's grinning when Dan raises his head to meet Phil's eyes with his own. He just _knows_ that the next words out of his mouth is going to be cheesy. He just _knows._

"You know, all my degrees are useless. The only degree I care about is my degree in Dan Howell."

Dan blushes despite himself. "Spork." he mumbles, with no real heat in his voice "You know, your hair's not _that_ bad."

Phil raises a brow, turns to one side. Dan chokes, and sputters out a laugh. 

"Okay, I take that back. That's horrible," Dan gulps down the desire to reach forward and run his hand through the uneven hair "What were you _thinking_? Jesus on a boat, your hairdresser's gonna have a fit if she sees this."

"Stop," Phil giggles. 

His laugh stops abruptly, and when Dan looks up in confusion he sees the black of his pupils drowning out the blue. "Is that my hoodie?" Phil asks, voice low and deep, and Dan feels a stir of arousal at the bottom of his stomach.

He knows what this does to Phil, the wave of possessiveness it spreads over him when he sees his boyfriend in his clothes, the fabric bright and the sleeves just a bit longer because Phil's shoulders are broader than his. 

"Yes," he says quietly.

There's a sudden shift in the atmosphere. 

"Where's your mum?"

"Downstairs," Dan feels himself grow hot and shifts uncomfortably. His veins are burning under his skin. It's been weeks, since he has last seen Phil, last felt his lips on his, his skin under his palms, _him._

_Phil, Phil, Phil —_

There's the sound of clothes rustling, and Dan struggles to do the same. His clothes are thrown to the side. His whole body feels scorching hot when Phil sweeps his eyes over his nude body appreciatively. 

"Let me just lock the door." Dan breaths out, lungs giving out when Phil angles his laptop down, and Dan could see everything from his thighs up.

The door clicks with a satisfying click.

Phil gasps, his hand fisting around his cock. "When's dinner —"

But Dan cuts him off, fishing out the lube and coating his fingers. "I don't care," his voice comes out breathless "It's been so long, I just need you — fuck —"

"Wish you were here," Phil says, and Dan lets his eyes slip close. "I would hold you close, pin your hands above your head and mark you as mine."

" _Fuck —_ " Dan chockes out, one of his finger dipping inside.

He could fool himself behind the darkness of his eyelids, to believe that Phil's right there with him, his hands around his waist and fingers in his heat. He adds another.

"I would finger you," Phil grunts, his hand moving furiously over his dick "Crook them just right and make you scream my name — fuck, _Dan —_ you always make such pretty noises. But you couldn't now, could you?"

Both of Dan's fingers slip out, then dip inside again. He stuffs his other fist in his mouth, muffling the whine rising in his throat. It's been so long, and it feels so good. 

"Remember in 2009? How you would finger yourself? Cheeks red and mouth shut because you know if you would part your lips you would scream my name."

Dan adds another finger, choking as he grazes his prostrate. His arousal is hot and pulsing against the bottom of his stomach, he feels himself drawing closer to the edge just from this. "Only for you, only for you," he whimpers.

Phil moans. Dan forces his eyes open, watches the way Phil' face scrunches up, muscles relaxing as he comes, painting his chest with streaks of white.

"You're doing so good, baby," Phil pants "so good for me."

That's all it takes. Dan reaches the edge and falls over, his moan too loud even against the skin of his palm, the walls of his childhood bedroom. His breaths are heavy, and when he looks at Phil's blissed out face and flushed skin, he feels tired. Tired but happy.

"I love you." Dan says, the words falling out easy from the tip of his tongue.

But he means every word. He has meant it even in 2009, and he does it today. And he would in many more years to come, until all they would be, are grey hair and wrinkled skin and dissolving bones, lying in their bed in their forever home with kids and a dog. Dan would trace the moles on Phil's skin and think about all the stories they shared. He wants it all, till their last breath.

"I love you too, and I miss you." Phil speaks, and his voice is closer to crying than Dan has heard for a long time "I miss seeing you soft and rumpled beneath our duvet each morning. I miss your voice and your fingers playing the piano at 3 a.m. I miss your whines and your shouts at video games. I miss _you._ "

Dan's looking down, if he doesn't he knows he would break down. 

"When I return," he tells him "I'll cling to you for days."

Phil chuckles, "And I won't let go."

There's only the sound of heavy breaths for a moment.

"It's like 2009 again." Dan whispers "I forgot how much it hurt."

"Me too." Phil whispers back "I wish the universe didn't feel like it needed to remind us again." 

Silence.

"Dan, I need to go make dinner," he looks at him longingly "I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Dan stares at the screen until it fades to black.

  
His mother calls him down to dinner half an hour later. He is cleaned up by then, and changed into his pyjamas. But he's still wearing Phil's hoodie. He could close his eyes, pretend it's Phil there with him, close, within his reach. He is not though, and Dan needs to remember that.

They both watch Phil's new video together.

"His hair looks like Collin's fur after I 'styled' it." she giggles halfway through "He is complaining about the scissors not doing what he wants, why doesn't he stop?"

Dan laughs too, "Because he is an idiot."

"He is something else."

Dan has to agree.

  
Late at night, when he is curled up on his bed surrounded by Phil's scent from the hoodie and in a pair of boxers. 

**_D :_ ** _saw your video_

 **_D :_ ** _spork_

Dan doesn't expect Phil to reply. It _is_ quite late. His phone still buzzes. 

**_P :_ ** _(^_^)_

He falls asleep with a smile on his face and his phone clutched in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed! again, it's only about two characters named dan and phil, and not the dnp we love (does that make sense???)


End file.
